dead_or_alive_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
Nukleopatra Tour
"Nukleopatra Tour" (sometimes called "Nukeopatra 96' Tour")was the seventh tour by the English band "Dead or Alive". The tour was made in 1996 and the reason for the tour is for the successful launch in Japan of their sixth studio album "Nukleopatra". Dates & Places: This tour is the rescheduled 1995 USA tour, and included cities like Dallas, New York, Los Angeles, Kansas City, Oklahoma City, Miami, and others, including some dates in the UK and Europe. There was no tour program sold, but tour merchandise included buttons, laminates, T-shirts and even autographed copies of the Japanese "Nukleopatra" CD. * June 20 - Galaxy Theatre, Santa Ana, California, USA * June 22 - The Majestic Ventura Theater, Ventura, California, USA * June 23 - Troubadour, West Hollywood, California, USA * June 28 - Rainbow Lagoon Park, Long Beach, California, USA * June 30 - Angles, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA * July 12 - Downtime, New York City, New York, USA * July 24 - Baha Club, Charlotte, North Carolina, USA * July 27 - The Roxy, New York City, New York, USA * August 10 - G-A-Y Bar, London, England, UK * August 11 - Astoria Theatre, London, England, UK * October 5 - Sleaze Ball Festival, Sydney, AUSTRALIA * October 10 - Wharehouse NightClub, Melbourne, AUSTRALIA * October 11 - ???, Sydney, AUSTRALIA * October 12 - ???, Melbourne, AUSTRALIA Set List: Basic Set List (U.S.A. Dates): # Sex Drive # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) # Nukleopatra # Rebel Rebel # Unhappy Birthday # Something in My House # The Right Stuff # Picture This # Brand New Lover # Sex Drive (encore not added until last few dates of USA tour.) Basic Set List (UK \ Australia Dates): # Sex Drive # Something in My House # Nukleopatra # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) # Lover Come Back to Me # Picture This # Brand New Lover # Rebel Rebel (Played only in Australia.) # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Pumpers Remix (Played only in Australia.) Note: * No song from the albums "Sophisticated Boom Boom", "Nude" and "Fan the Flame (Part 1)" was played on this tour. Except from "Unhappy Birthday". Recordings: * In one of the concerts that took place in Australia, a complete concert was recorded, in which they would be edited to be part of the music video of "Sex Drive" (music video that would be published only in Australia). However, a part of the concert was found playing "The Right Stuff", the rest of the material was not found yet. * Likewise, several concerts of the tour were officially recorded only as promotional scenes for the 1996 and 1997 music videos of the remixes of "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)". * There are audio and video recordings of some concerts given in the United States and Australia, for example, the concert held at the Galaxy Theater on June 20, 1996. The most likely thing is that there is the possibility that some concerts were recorded by fans and also by the band. Category:1990s Category:Tours